


Lifeline

by JustifyingEvil



Series: Still a Kid [3]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Bondi Beach, Bondi Rescue, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lifeguards, Memories, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustifyingEvil/pseuds/JustifyingEvil
Summary: Set during Season 6 Episode 4A week after a dramatic resus, the youngest member of the team struggles with what happened





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Lifeguards featured:   
> Chris Chapman (Chappo)  
> Anthony Carroll (Harries)  
> Andrew Reid (Reidy)  
> Trent Maxwell (Maxi)  
> Rod Kerr (Kerrbox)  
> Bruce Hopkins (Hoppo)
> 
> Set during Season 6 episode 4

They all cheered in shock and happiness as Ryan Kim entered the tunnel where the debriefing session was being held. Never had they been so happy to see someone alive and back on the beach. They watched the tape together and heard Ryan’s side of the story. After some handshake as laughter, they dispersed, going back to their posts. Everyone was in good spirits, apart from Maxi. The events of last week had taken a lot out of him but he kept his worries to himself. He didn’t want to bother offloading his stupid troubles onto one of the guys. So, he stayed quiet. On the other hand, his mind was yelling intrusive thoughts at him. He kept going over everything and what he could have done differently, what he should have done.

He stupidly started CPR on the water’s edge. Chappo yelled at him to get him out of the water. He should have brought the guy up to the dry sand in the first place. It all happened so fast. And then he had to go out without a rescue board to save a child. Luckily, Reidy backed him up quickly. He should have been watching the water in the damn first place. It all was a blur really until he saw the tape that day. He noticed little things he had done wrong. He could barely listen to the debrief, he was so lost in his thoughts. He was relieved to see Ryan Kim again though. 

Now he was patrolling a rip right in front of the tower alongside Chappo. Harries was at north, near the flags. Reidy at south. Hoppo and Kerrbox in the tower. Maxi felt somewhat awkward around everyone that had been involved in the resus, thinking they were silently judging him. His chest felt tight and his heart was beginning to quicken. He couldn’t stay still. He kept fidgeting which caught the attention of Kerrbox in the tower.

He was looking through the binoculars, scanning the water but stopped when he spotted Maxi acting oddly. Kerrbox lowered his binoculars and turned to Hoppo who was fixated on the north end of the beach.

“Hey Hop?” 

Hoppo hummed to let Kerrbox know he was listening but didn’t look at him.

“I’ve got my eye on Maxi on the beach. He doesn’t look ok”

Hoppo looked at Kerrbox with a concerned expression and picked up his own binoculars. He looked at Maxi for a good few seconds before picking up his radio, still looking out his binoculars.

“Hoppo to Maxi. Do you mind coming up to the tower for a minute?” Hoppo watched Maxi to see how he would respond and waited for his reply.

Maxi froze when he heard Hoppo on the other end of the radio. He gulped and started to make his way to the tower, not bothering to say anything to Chappo. Chappo had heard the radio call so he knew where Maxi was off to but he did find it strange that Maxi didn’t say anything and just took off.

Maxi clutched the radio in his hands. He looked at the golden sand beneath his feet as he walked up to the tower. His heart was pounding in his chest, so hard that Maxi thought it would leap out of his chest. Tears were forming in his eyes and he started to tremble. He was now beginning to hyperventilate, breathing unevenly and rapid. 

Hoppo and Kerrbox were watching as he made his way to the tower, concern growing in both of them. Maxi was now trudging up the stairs, clearly struggling. Kerrbox got up and met Maxi at the door. Maxi held onto the doorframe to steady himself. Kerrbox grabbed one of Maxi’s arms and put it around his shoulder. He helped Maxi up the steps and sat him down on a chair. Kerrbox knelt in front of him with Hoppo beside him but watching the water. 

“Trent, remember what we did last time. Deep breaths, in and out” Kerrbox used his real name to get his attention as it had worked the last time this happened.

“I... messed up” Maxi choked out.

“Nah mate. Whatever you think you messed up on, you didn’t. Now stop talking and concentrate on breathing” Kerrbox demanded.

It took Maxi around 5 minutes to get his breathing back to normal. Kerrbox had grabbed a seat and sat beside him. Hoppo was busy talking to the lifeguards on the beach through the radio. Maxi drank a few sips of water that Kerrbox had given him. 

“I’m sorry” Maxi breathed out.

“You have got to stop apologising after having a panic attack mate. It’s not your fault. Now what’s got you worked up?” Kerrbox said softly.

“The resus last week and the debriefing. I should have done things differently.”

“All of us could have done something differently. We learn from experiences like that and we move on to do better next time” Hoppo butted in.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself” Kerrbox laughed. 

“Looks like I’m needed on the beach. You two stay here and watch the water” Hoppo said removing his shirt and jogging out of the tower. 

Kerrbox gave Maxi a pat on the back and handed him binoculars “We got a job to do” he smiled at the youngster as he got back to work himself. 

Maxi took a deep breath and got back to work. The memory of the incident making its way to the back of his mind. He couldn’t dwell on it anymore, he had a job to do.


End file.
